Dance like Nobodys Watching
by Midnight's Star
Summary: The Doctor finds out what Rose does in her free time. Rated T because I am very careful.


** Okay this is my first FanFic, and I would really like reviews. Lemme know if its any good!**

It was a nice, relaxing, stay in your alien spaceship kinda day. The Doctor and Rose had come to a very unanimous decision to take a short break and stay in Tardis before going on their next adventure, mainly because their last one ended with a slime covered Rose and a thoroughly amused Doctor.

So that's where they had been for the past day, and frankly, the Doctor was already sick of it. He knew that Rose needed a break, but the anticipation for another adventure was going to kill him.

_Well at least I can work on Tardis some during our break…_

He was in the control room, sonic screwdriver in hand, when he felt Tardis start rumbling under his feet.

"What's wrong girl?" He asks aloud.

As a response he felt a nudge towards the door that leads to the rest of the ship.

"Oh that's helpful!" he griped at her, "There is only an infinite number of rooms that you could be nudging me to." Being stuck inside has already took its toll, putting him in a bad mood.

Tardis nudged him again, much more forcefully, towards the door.

"Fine! I'll go take a look!"

_Stupid ship…_

He stomped over to the door and immediately discovered that he could feel something different…and hear it. There was a slight vibration in the floor, and a buzzing in the air.

The Doctor stormed down the corridor, obviously pissed at having been interrupted to help his ship, and thinking dark thoughts.

Not paying much attention to where he walked, he followed the buzzing deeper into the ship.

When he felt that he had finally reached the source of the issue, he was surprised to find himself outside Rose's room.

Frustrated and curious he knocked on her door.

"Rose? Is it okay if I come in?"

No answer.

He called a little louder "Roooose? I'm coming in now."

The Doctor opened the door just a crack and was immediately bombarded with noise.

_At least now I know why the Tardis is so upset._

Bracing himself he opened the door all the way, took a step inside, and broke out into a huge grin.

Her room was messy as always. Cluttered with clothes piled everywhere and spilling out of drawers, her bed loaded with blankets, pillows, and a few favorite stuffed animals. Her vanity was groaning under the weight of all of her make-up, lotions, perfumes, and hair products. Every other available space was taken up by picture frames all filled with pictures of her and her mom, or him and her.

He couldn't help but grin every time he saw her room, but this time he was grinning for a totally different reason.

Rose was dancing around her room and singing along with her stereo, which was blasting music.

"To the window! To the wall!" Rose sang along as she jumped around her room, holding a hairbrush like a microphone.

She threw her arms in the air and shook her hips in time with the song, clearly enjoying herself. She danced over to the side of her bed, leapt onto it, and giggled when her face landed in a pillow. Rose jumped up and continued dancing on the top of her bed.

The Doctor stared at his young companion with amazement. Along with his amusement at her actions and his shock that he hadn't been discovered, there was another feeling. It was a deeper, stronger feeling that he got when he saw her so carefree and happy. He just wanted to scoop her up and never let her go…

When the song finally ended Rose collapsed on her bed and tried to catch her breath. The Doctor took a quick look around to see if there was any way he could get out fast without her noticing, but with no such luck.

_Oh no…_

"What the **HELL** are you doing in here!" Rose screeched at the Doctor.

"Weeelll-" The Doctor started confidently "-you were causing quite a lot of noise and it was disturbing the Tardis, so I came back here to see what was going on…" he trailed off when he saw the look of murder in her eyes.

"So you decided to stand there and stare at me like some kind of alien pervert?" Rose screamed.

The Doctor's face had paled dramatically since Rose had started yelling at him, and he was now trying to make his way towards the door.

"Oh no! You are not going to slither out that door and run away!"

Rose started running to block him from getting out of her room. The Doctor now leapt to get out the door, but tripped over a pile of clothes and fell as Rose slammed the door shut. The Doctor cowered on the ground as she stood over him with her hands on her hips.

_If looks could kill…. _

"Roooose. Don't do anything rash now. You need me to fly Tardis." The Doctor pleaded as she glared down at him, the fear of the famous Tyler slap prominent in his mind.

"Rose I'm sorry! I couldn't help but watch! It was just too funny to pass up…" She glared even harder at these words.

_Oops_

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me Rose!" the Doctor had now grabbed onto her legs and stared up at her with his most innocent look. He could see her face soften a little. He grabbed on even harder.

"Please Rose. Pleeease." Her face softened even more.

_Yesss_

"Oh alright. I guess I forgive you."

The Doctor jumped up with a wide grin plastered on his face, all signs of remorse gone. He grabbed Rose up in a tight hug.

"Doctor!" Rose squealed and laughed as the Doctor spun her around.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just can't stand it when you are mad at me." The Doctor set her down and took a step back, still grinning his widest grin.

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door. The Doctor frowned as he found himself in the hall, flashed Rose his famous mischievous grin.

"So are you going to get ready?" He asked hopefully.

"Get ready for what?" Rose asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Well our next adventure of course! I was thinking we could go to-" He was cut off by the look of exasperation on Rose's face.

"Doctor. I am still on vacation. No adventures, no running, no monsters."

"But Rose! I'm bored!" He whined like a child being told to stay quiet.

Rose's response was to shut the door in his face.

The Doctor was shocked that she shut the door in his face, and turned to sulk off. He was halfway down the hall when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see Rose standing outside her door smiling with her tongue just barely stuck out between her teeth.

"So where did ya wanna take me?"

The Doctor answered with a grin and an outstretched hand, which she took.

_I knew she couldn't resist._


End file.
